My Love?
by Choi MinKy
Summary: ""Humm.. padahal kau manis.." "Kau bilang apa?" "Bukan apa-apa.." "Katakan yang jujur!" "Sudah kubil- AWW! Kenapa menekannya begitu keras, ini sakit." WonKyu / Siwon x Kyuhyun


**My Love..?**

**Present By : Choi MinKy**

**...**

CKIIIT!  
BRAKK!

"Oh Tuhan.. apa aku baru saja membunuh orang?" gumam seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang tubuhnya masih dibalut seragam khas _Sapphire Blue High School. _Kebetulan ini bukan dijalan raya, melainkan dijalanan sebuah komplek. Jadi tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Mata bulatnya yang tadinya terpejam, kemudian terbuka perlahan. Ia kemudian turun dari motor _sport_ merah yang tadi dikendarainya, berniat melihat kondisi orang –malang- yang baru saja ditabraknya –atau diserempetnya-. Pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu membuka _helm_ yang dikenakannya, beberapa kali Ia menelan ludahnya karena merasaketakutan.

"Aww! Siapa orang bodoh yang-"

"Maafkan aku.. aku mohon maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku mohon jangan laporkan aku ke polisi, aku masih muda Tuan.. jadi jangan laporkan aku ke polisi.." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada memohon, sambil bersimpuh –serta sesekali bersujud- dan menundukan kepalanya dihadapan orang malang tadi. Sedangkan orang malang tadi menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun.

"H-hei! Jangan bertindak bodoh begitu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun akhirnya memandang orang tadi, cukup kaget juga melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Seorang pemuda berbalut seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan kesempurnaan diri yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tentu tau siapa pemuda itu, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak tau siapa Kyuhyun.

"Kau terluka ya? Lukamu parah kah? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit? Tanganmu pa-"

"STOP! Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena perkataannya dipotong oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya mendapati luka yang cukup parah dibagian siku kanan pemuda itu.

"Heh idiot! Luka begitu kau bilang luka kecil?! Otakmu kau taruh dimana hah?! Dasar bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi, kemudian dengan tanpa perasaan bersalah Ia menyentil dahi si pemuda.

"KAU BILANG AKU IDIOT?! Yang idiot itu kau!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pemuda itu, dan Ia kembali menyentil dahi si pemuda. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menyembur pemuda itu dengan kata-kata tajamnya, jika saja-

"Kenapa kau jadi memarahi aku hah?! harusnya aku ang marah karena sudah kau tabrak!"

-pemuda itu tidak lebih dahulu berucap. Kyuhyunpun hanya mengumpat kecil menaggapi ucapan pemuda itu.

"Hhh~ baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke apartemenku, agar aku bisa mengobati luka disikumu itu?"

"Baiklah, bantu aku berdiri!"

"Huh! Menyusahkan!

"Apa kau bilang hah?!"

"Ah t-tidak ada, mungkin kau salah d-dengar.. ya salah dengar hehe."

Kyuhyunpun membantu pemuda itu berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ke motornya. Setelah memastikan keamanan pemuda itu duduk di _jok_ belakang motornya, Ia segera mengendarai motor _sport_-nya ke apartemennya yang sudah tidak begitu jauh –tentunya dengan kecepatan yang dikurangi-.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai diapartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, dan mempersilahkan si pemuda untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya, Kyuhyunpun berjalan kearah ruang tamu diikuti pemuda itu.

"Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K."

Pemuda itu hanya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna _baby blue _yang tersedia di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali keruang tamu dengan sebuah kotak berwarna putih ditangan kanannya dan mangkuk kecil ditangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kapas dan menuangkan cairan alkohol ke mangkuk kecil tadi. "Mana lukamu? Luka itu harus dibersihkan dulu agar tidak infeksi."

Pemuda tadi menunjukan luka yang ada disikunya, dan dengan telaten Kyuhyun membersihkan luka itu. Senyum kecil terukir diwajah tampan pemuda itu, entah kenapa Ia merasa senang disentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kita satu sekolah, Aku Choi Siwon.. dan kau..?" pemuda itu –Siwon- membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah, apa kau murid baru?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku murid lama, kelas XI-1 IPA. Hanya saja aku memang tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan yang lain, jadi tidak begitu banyak yang mengenalku." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka disiku Siwon.

"Humm.. padahal kau manis.." gumam Siwon tidak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?" Dan sayangnya Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang Siwon gumamkan barusan.

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Katakan yang jujur!"

"Sudah kubil- AWW! Kenapa menekannya begitu keras, ini sakit!" seru Siwon yang refleks menarik tangannya yang tadinya ada dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Makannya jangan berkata macam-macam!"

"Memang aku mengatakan apa?! Aku kan hanya bilang kalau kau itu man.. nis.." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia baru sadar kalau dia mengucapkan hal bodoh didepan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, sekali lagi Ia menyentil dahi Siwon. Dan sepertinya kali ini sentilan itu benar-benar keras. Terlihat dari ekspresi Siwon yang langsung berubah setelah disentil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu kasar sekali sih! Kalau seperti itu terus mana ada yang mau pacaran denganmu?!"

"KAU! DASAR ORANG IDIOT MENYEBALKAN!"

Dan kali ini tidak hanya satu sentilan yang mendarat didahi Siwon, tapi lebih dari lima kali. Bahkan sekarang dahinya terlihat memerah karena sentilan –maut- Kyuhyun.

"Aww! Sakit.. aw.. aw.." Siwon meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang memerah. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah melihat hal itu.

"Ma-maaf ya.. habisnya k-kau macam-macam sih.. Sini biar aku obati lagi.."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon dan kembali mengobatinya. Setelah memperban luka Siwon, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk meletakkan kotak P3K dan mangkuk kecil tadi. Namun Ia merasakan ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang ternyata menggenggam tangannya.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Siwon tulus disertai _dimple smile_-nya yang amat mempesona. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pesona Siwon, namun Ia segera tersadar dan membalas ucapan terimakasih Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

"Kyunnie hyung.. Minho pulang.." ucap seseorang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar seruan itu menoleh kearah pintu apartemennya dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berusia ekitar 10 tahun yang masih berbalut seragam SD. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ahh.. pulang juga kau Minho, tadi darimana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua Minho.

"Tadi habis kerja kelompok dengan Jonghyun, Onew, Key, dan Taemin. Eumm.. itu siapa hyung?" Minho yang mengetahui keberadaan Siwon segera bertanya dengan sedikit was-was.

"Oh itu teman hyung, Minho ganti baju dulu ya. Setelah itu makan.."

"Ya hyung, Minho permisi dulu."

Minho kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat bertatapan dengan Siwon Ia sempat tersenyum dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Siwon. Kyuhun kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon.

"Yang tadi itu adikmu ya?" tanya Siwon memastikaan perkiraannya.

"Bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"Itu anak dari _noona_-ku,"

"Kenapa Ia tinggal bersamamu? Dan dimana kakakmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, kalau mau membicarakan ini dibalkon saja. Kau tunggu dibalkon, aku akan buatkan teh."

"Baiklah.."

Siwon kemudian berjalan kearah balkon apartemen Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun sudah ada dibalkon dengan dua cangkir teh dan setoples biskuit yang Ia letakkan disebuah nampan.

"Jadi.. kenapa Minho bisa tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Siwon seraya menggigit biskuit cokelat ditangannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas sejenak, "Dulu _Noona_-ku punya seorang pacar, namun orang tua kami tidak merestui hubungannya karena menurut mereka.. pacar _Noona_-ku itu pria brengsek. _Noona-_ku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang tua kami dan memilih pergi dari rumah bersama pacarnya. Dua bulan kemudian _Noona_ kembali kerumah dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya hamil, sedangkan pria itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Ayahku sempat marah dan berniat untuk tidak mengakui _Noona_ sebagai anaknya lagi, namun Ayah berpikir ulang dan mengerti kalau ini bukan sepenuhnya salah _Noona_. Setelah Minho lahir, Ayah mengirim _Noona_ ke Italia untuk mengurus perusahaan Ayah disana. Saat usia Minho 5 tahun, orang tuaku memutuskan pindah ke Jepang. Aku menolak dan memilih tetap di Korea, dan aku meminta izin pada Ayah agar mengizinkan Minho bersamaku saja di Korea. Dan untungnya Ayah mengizinkan, jadilah sampai sekarang Aku tinggal bersama Minho."

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, cukup miris juga mengetahui jati diri Minho sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat mengusap matanya beberapa kali, agar air mata yang Ia tahan tidak mengalir turun.

"Apa Minho tau ini semua?"

"Tidak.. Kami semua merahasiakan ini darinya, dan berkata kalau dia adalah adikku. Hhh~ padahal kita baru kenal sehari, tapi aku sudah cerita sebanyak ini padamu.. astaga ada apa ya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran seraya meminum tehnya.

"Tak apa, aku orang yang bisa dipercaya hehe.. oh ya sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Baiklah, biar kuantar kedepan.."

"Iya, terimakasih Kyu.." Kyuhyunpun mengantar Siwon sampai kedepan apartemen dan mencarikan taksi untuk Siwon.

"Terimakasih sudah mengobati lukaku, menyuguhiku makanan dan minuman, juga sudah mau menceritakan bebanmu.." ucap Siwon sebelum memasuki taksi.

"Sama-sama. Sekali lagi maaf sudah membuat sikumu terluka." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Siwon, Siwon yang gemas melihat sikap Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi.." Siwon kemudian memasuki taksinya dan melambai kan tangannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum taksi yang ditumpanginya meluncur dari sana.

Pertemuan tak terduga yang mereka alami, mungkinkah membawa mereka pada kisah dan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan..?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First FF ^^ So, I need some review from you ^^**


End file.
